Reflection
by OMEGA2
Summary: Kari has a crush on T.K. but doesn't know how to tell himor if he feels the same way. Takari. R/R.


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters, or anything 

else for that matter pertaining to Digimon Digital Monsters. 

If there are any discrepancies within this disclaimer 

changes will be made as they are brought to my attention.

One day after returning from the Digital World, Kari was reflecting in her 

room. She was at a crossroads about how to confront a problem she was 

having. She had a crush on T.K. and she just wasn't able to tell him.

"Oh Gatomon, what am I going to do?" Kari asked

"Why don't you just tell him, I'm sure he feels the same way for you." 

Gatomon replied

"Maybe your right." Kari sighed and returned to staring aimlessly at 

her ceiling

All of a sudden Tai came into her room, as he normally did without 

knocking first. It took Tai a few seconds to notice Kari in her state of deep 

thought as well as help from Gatomon and her signals telling Tai to be 

careful of how to approach Kari. Then he said, "Hey Kari, anything you 

want to talk about?"

"No... well actually... not really... I mean its a little private." Kari 

replied

"Do you want to talk to someone else like Sora or Yolei about 

whatever it is?" Tai asked a little bit worried at his sister's behavior

"No..." Kari said a little apprehensively, "but if I tell you do you 

promise to keep this between you and me?' Kari asked

"Sure. My lips are sealed. Now what's on your mind." Tai replied

"Well you see I sort of have feelings for a boy and I don't know how 

to tell him. Any ideas?"

"You could tell this boy how you feel directly or through a note or on 

the telephone. Besides that you could try to hint to him that you have a crush 

on him."

Kari blushed a little and said, "You know you sound just like 

Gatomon." and with that Kari started to walk out of her room.

Before Kari got to the doorway Tai quickly asked, "Does this boy 

have a name? And if so please tell me it's not Davis, for my sake anyone but 

Davis."

"To answer your first question, yes this boy does have a name and to 

answer your second request no it's not Davis." Kari giggled and walked out 

of her room.

Kari had walked out of her house and headed toward the park even 

though she didn't know why she wanted to go to the park. When she got to 

the park she noticed T.K. was there and then she realized that T.K. had 

asked her if she wanted to come with him to the park along with Davis, Ken, 

and Yolei (Cody had kendo practice and couldn't make it) and she had said 

that she would have to think about it. Ken and Davis were playing frisbee, 

while T.K. and Yolei were talking on the picnic blanket that they must have 

put on the ground. She saw the two laughing and having a good time and 

thought maybe coming was a bad idea, when all of a sudden Davis yelled, 

"heads up!!!" as the frisbee went flying towards T.K. and without T.K. even 

turning his head he put his arm out and caught the frisbee. Yolei said, "good 

reflexes." T.K. replied "being around Davis has taught me to be prepared for 

the unexpected and has definitely brought up my reflex time ten fold." Then 

the two laughed again while T.K. threw the frisbee back to Ken and said, 

"hey Ken are you sure you think its safe to play something with Davis that 

has flying projectiles coming at you." Ken quickly replied, "Don't worry 

ever since I met Davis my reflex time has also gone up." T.K., Ken, and 

Yolei all started laughing again while Davis got red in the face with 

embarrassment.

Davis turned his head and noticed Kari looking at the four of them 

and said, "hey Kari, join the picnic." T.K., Yolei, and Ken all turned their 

heads towards Kari and T.K. said, "glad you could make it." to which Kari 

responded, "me too.". Kari then sat down next to T.K. and Yolei.

About twenty minutes later the five of them began to eat the lunch 

that Yolei had taken from her family's convenience store. T.K. turned to 

Kari, who was sitting rather close to him, and said, "hey Kari can I speak to 

you privately?" and Kari replied, "sure, let's go somewhere a little quieter."

Then the two walked away from the group without the other three 

really noticing, with the exception of Davis who had noticed Kari and T.K. 

walking away but decided not to tell the others even though he knew that he 

was going to regret it. Once the two had gotten a pretty good distance from 

the group T.K. initiated the conversation, "hey Kari, I have something I want 

to tell you." Kari felt her heart beating a little quicker once hearing that T.K. 

wanted to tell her something but she recomposed herself and replied, "what 

is it T.K." T.K. then paused for a moment and went on, "well you see I like 

you and I'm not sure if you feel the same way, but I wanted to ask you on a 

date..." before T.K. could finish Kari was so excited at what T.K. had told 

her that she was kissing him passionately and at that moment the two of 

them knew that they were meant to be.

Besides the technicalities I hope you had fun reading this 

story and please review. Reviews can range from good 

reviews to flames depending upon your opinion. New ideas 

are welcomed if you write any in the review box.


End file.
